Tripp/Hero
Abilities . (Maximum: +25%, 3s) |name-r=Unseen Strike |skill-r='E/RB,LMB/RT:' From , deals bonus and . Hitting a foe them. (0.5s) |name-ll=Overload |skill-ll=Each hit also grants +5% . (Maximum: +25%, 3s) |name-lr=Full Charge |skill-lr= and attacks give max Power Surge with a single hit. |name-rl=Assassin's Credo |skill-rl='E/RB,LMB/RT:' Killing target hit by Unseen Strike (within 3s) resets cooldown for E/RB FLASHDANCE. |name-rr=Arterial Rout |skill-rr='E/RB,LMB/RT:' From stealth, inflict on foes below 50% . (3s)}} . (5s) |name-l=Hidden Daggers |skill-l='HOLD RMB/LT:' Throw more daggers. (Shorter cooldown if you throw fewer daggers) |name-r=Marked for Death |skill-r='RMB/LT,LMB/RT:' After hit, gain +150 bonus for LMB/RT LIGHTNING STRIKES. (Hit same target within 5s) |name-ll=Precision Blades |skill-ll='HOLD RMB/LT:' Daggers can . Hitting increases LMB/RT LIGHTNING STRIKES and PLASMA BLADES rapidly. |name-lr=Hidden Killer |skill-lr='E/RB,HOLD RMB/LT:' Throwing daggers does not break . |name-rl=Shattering Blades |skill-rl='RMB/LT,LMB/RT:' After hit, LMB/RT LIGHTNING STRIKES . (-10 armor, 4s) |name-rr=Binding Blades |skill-rr='RMB/LT,LMB/RT:' After hit, LMB/RT LIGHTNING STRIKES . (3s)}} foes up. |name-l=Heel Blade |skill-l='Q/LB,Q/LB:' Attack now automatically . |name-r=Light Speed |skill-r=Pass through foes, dealing 100 and inflicting . (210 damage over 3s) Pressing Q/LB again no longer kicks. |name-ll=Kicking Into Gear |skill-ll='Q/LB,Q/LB:' Hitting raises LMB/RT LIGHTNING STRIKES to 100%. |name-lr=Beneficial Kickbacks |skill-lr='Q/LB,Q/LB:' Hitting foes. |name-rl=Light On Your Feet |skill-rl=If you don't pass through an enemy, gain a 30% . (3s) |name-rr=Phantom Slide |skill-rr='E/RB,Q/LB:' Slide does not break .}} . (6s) |name-l=Storm Surge |skill-l=+25% during . |name-r=Starburst |skill-r=After a short delay, nearby foes. (1.5s) |name-ll=In a Flash |skill-ll='FLASH DANCE' triggers instantly and breaks free of disruption. ('' , , , )'' |name-lr=Flash Step |skill-lr='HOLD E/RB:' Teleport a short distance to targeted location. |name-rl=Electrical Storm |skill-rl=After a short delay, inflicts on nearby foes. (120 damage over 3s) |name-rr=Disorienting Flash |skill-rr=After a short delay, nearby foes. (3s)}} and the first target you collide with. If no enemy is hit, you return to your original location. |name-l=Skirmishing |skill-l=Faster regen while . Out of combat regen starts 2s sooner. |name-r=Killer Instinct |skill-r='LMB/RT:' +10% basic attack against foes with less than 50% . |name-ll=Acrobatics |skill-ll= costs 20% less . |name-lr=Cloak of Shadows |skill-lr=+25 while stealthed. |name-rl=Will to Power |skill-rl='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' +10% and +10% front after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) |name-rr=Remorseless |skill-rr=+10% and +10% boost after killing an enemy. (6s, does not stack)}} Talents . |clash=On hit, 30% for basic attacks. (5s)}} during the slide.}} when you become visible.}} Strategy Playing Tripp is a bit like riding a motorcycle – barely maintaining control, seconds from death. Because her mobility and offensive ratings are high, she is great for attacking from the shadows, and her skill, E/RB FLASHDANCE, lets her go for these types of attacks. This comes with the caveat, though, that invisibility is not permanent, and though she might be fast, if she's faced with any significant amount of damage, she's like a paper cup in a typhoon. Consider your attacks, and move with a group. Surviving as Tripp just requires a bit more planning than other heroes, but once you get the rhythm down, she is possibly one of the most powerful and extensible characters on the hero roster. Tips and Tricks *Tripp can unleash loads of damage, but never stay in the same place too long because she's very squishy and can easily be taken down. *While Tripp is burdened with very low base hp, she has great regen, allowing her to constantly and around fights. **Tripp has the second fastest in the game next to Tyto. Use this to avoid damage and make up for her low base health. **In addition, to this, her swiftness makes her great at reaching areas before other heroes. Try to sneak a capture points or behind enemy guardian. **Tripp needs to make good use of her to weave in and out of danger. Don't hesitate to to dodge if needed! *Attack easy targets. The whole point of Tripp is to do quick, high amounts of damage, so attacking low enemies and doing damage quickly is the best use of your talents. *Stay on the edge of the fight like Griselma, as getting in the center is pretty pointless given your skillset. *Avoid engaging tank enemies. Your damage is not high enough to take them down, and their interrupts can very easily negate you entirely. *Use Q/LB ELECTRIC SLIDE to engage enemies, but keep it in reserve as well for quick escapes from combat. *'E/RB FLASHDANCE' **Don't waste your invisibility. Pick your engagements and plot your movements. **If players are paying attention, your stealth movements can easily be tracked, especially if you have a status effect like . Use sporadic, strange movements to shake them. Category:Hero Stats and Skills